A Day in the Life of Emmet Brickowski
by The Wild West Pyro
Summary: A little one-shot about Emmet's life after the events of the Lego Movie. WARNING: SPOILERS! Rated K for minor cartoon violence. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGO MOVIE! Has EmmetxWyldstyle and Space Unicorn, aka BennyxUnikitty


It was a beautiful, sunny day in the Lego World. As the sun rose over all the Lego realms, people got up and set to work.

In Middle Zealand, the King rose and ordered his servants to get breakfast ready for him and his knights, while the Dragons were fed by servants throwing chickens into their mouths. In the Old West, cowboys yawned and drank coffee, gulped down beans, biscuits and bacon, then went into the desert to start rounding up cattle. In Space, the astronauts wrote their diaries then ate space food. In Mata Nui, Matorans ate breakfast then ran to their daily jobs, while each of the Toa Nuva headed off to the Master Builder meeting. At New Cloudcuckooland, everyone simply ate whenever they felt like it-there were no bedtimes or rules, after all.

As the sun rose over Bricksburg, it shone on one newly built apartment, shaped like the Piece of Resistance and decorated in an retro-futuristic style. The apartment was the biggest, fanciest and most awesome apartment building in the city, because it was the home of The Special, who had just saved the world a week ago.

That one minifigure was now currently snoring in bed.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-"

Then his alarm clock started beeping.

"Good morning, apartment! And good morning Lu-"

Emmet turned around to find that his girlfriend had already gotten out of bed before him.

"Oh. Well, time to start the day!"

A week after the infamous Taco Tuesday incident, President Business, who was still in charge but not as evil, had declared that no one needed to follow the instructions anymore, and make their own daily routine. And do their own stuff.

Emmet brushed his teeth first, and took a shower.

"Now, always keep the soap out of your eye-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

After that, he combed his hair, shaved, got dressed and went into the living room.

Instantly he was hit by the smell of breakfast.

"Waffles…sausages…mushrooms…coffee?"

He rushed into the kitchen to find his girlfriend, Lucy, formerly known as Wyldstyle, waiting for him.

"Good morning, Emmet!"

Emmet cheerfully went and wrapped his arms around her waist affectionately, making her giggle.

"Good morning, Lucy!"

"I love it when you do that!" replied Lucy as she pecked him on the cheek.

They got their breakfast and went down to the Double Decker couch in the living room to eat. Just enough time to catch an important announcement by President Business, wearing his gigantic elevator shoes.

"Good morning, everyone! This is President Business, leader of the entire universe, reporting live from New Cloudcuckooland!"

Around his podium, the Master Builders cheered.

"Now, an important announcement to make-the DUPLOS shall come again this afternoon!"

Around the Lego world, there was a mass freak out.

"But don't worry! Just do what you do, get out your weird mech thingys and destroy them!"

"Oh yes, and today is Steak Sunday! WHO WANTS A STEAK?"

The Master Builders roared in approval.

"Right, that's done. Remember guys-at dinnertime, cook steaks on the rooftop, cook steaks in the kitchen, or go to Middle Zealand for a big barbecue! Now, the leaders of all the realms will tell each realm whatever important news they want to talk about."

Emmet and Lucy sat through each announcement, with Takanuva telling the Matorans that the Piraka were back to slaughter everyone, causing many of the Toa Nuva to start chattering nervously amongst themselves. The Lion King informed his knights that the Dragon Wizard had a migraine yesterday and arranged a truce, causing much cheering and partying in Middle Zealand. The Lone Ranger went up and told the Cowboys that they had to repair the bar after the mass brawl over a poker game prize (which happened to be a really cool hat). Luke Skywalker told the astronauts that asteroids were becoming less frequent, so they could work outside more freely. And Unikitty informed all the Cloudcuckoolanders that they had three new awesome songs added to the music system.

Finally, Abraham Lincoln, the leader of Bricksburg, stepped up on the podium and announced that tomorrow was Valentine's Day, causing much excitement among the minifigures.

Emmet responded to that by pulling Lucy close and hugging her. She did the same.

President Business applauded the leaders, then stepped back on.

"And now, that's my speech done! Goodbye!"

The sound of an audience clapping was played, along with the message "Sponsored by Octan Corp-Building your dreams since 1949!"

Almost instantly after that, there was a commercial.

"And now, a promo for Benny's Space Adventures!"

Benny showed up on the screen, screaming "SPACESHIP!" over and over as he dodged asteroids and aliens trying to kill him. A narration played over the scene. The only difference was that this wasn't reality TV-this was actually happening in LEGO Space!

"Last time we left our lovable blue hero, he was low on fuel and running through the infamous Sea of Asteroids to the Moon Base. Will he make it? Will be able to deliver the alien artifacts to his fellow astronauts? Will he ever see his best friend Unikitty again so they can have a picnic IN SPACE? And will he ever stop screaming Spaceship? Find out tonight, on Episode 10-"Crash Course in Asteroid Dodging!"

Emmet laughed so hard he accidentally banged his head on the Coffee Table. Luckily he was fine.

By now, it was time to go to work.

"Well," said Lucy, as she revved up her Motorcycle for her Pizza Delivery job.

"I guess this is goodbye!"

"See you later, alligator!" yelled Emmet as he walked off to get his little car in the multi-storey car park.

At the construction site, everything was just as it usually was, apart from a few small changes.

First of all, Johnny Thunder was poking around the new construction site after it was discovered that the workers had been building on the site of the old history museum, which had been destroyed in an earthquake.

Second, instead of instructions, President Business gave each worker blueprints to follow, so it would be easier for them to work.

And third, instead of skyscrapers, Lincoln had ordered something different-build a massive sculpture of Emmet. So far, the workers were up to his torso. Emmet had protested he did not need a gigantic statue of him, but everyone else said that all the other realms were doing it already.

As Emmet entered the construction site, he passed Johnny Thunder digging next to him.

"Hi Johnny!"

"Hello mate."

"How's it going?"

"Well, you may want to look at this for a moment."

The map of the old museum Thunder possessed showed all the different sections. There were little green dots beside their names, showing that Johnny had already excavated the Egyptian section, Chinese section, Greek section, Medieval section, and Roman section. The next one, apparently, on the place where Emmet now stood, was the War section.

"War section?"

"Yep. One of the biggest."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah, it should be fine, mate. I can always call Indiana to come over and help, he's getting bored of retirement. Anyway, could me and the other Master Builders come over for dinner? Our oven exploded again. Gandalf casted his spell wrong."

"Oh, sure!"

With that, Johnny continued digging and peering into holes with a telescope, and Emmet went on his way.

He met up with his new friends, Gail, Wally, Frank (who was going over the blueprints for the torso.) and Barry, eating a giant hot dog.

"Hi everybody!"

"Hello Emmet!"

They sat and talked for a while over things happening in Bricksburg, such as how the local sports teams were doing, how Larry had lowered the price on his coffee, how they were all doing, and how hot wings tasted better than subway sandwiches.

"OK!" yelled Frank.

"We need to start work on Emmet's body! Get to your stations! I need an orange six-by-two piece over here!"

"Got it!" yelled Emmet.

As Emmet, his friends, and the other workers built together, they sang their work song.

_Everything is awesome!_

_Everything is cool when you're part of a team._

_Everything is awesome-_

_We're living our dream!_

Meanwhile, Johnny Thunder switched on an iPod and listened to the song, whistling as he dug.

At 12:30, Lucy arrived.

"Who wants giant sausages with sweet potatoes and salad?"

"ME!" yelled Barry.

"Hot wings with Caesar salad?"

"ME!" yelled Frank.

"Croissants with ham and cheese inside with broth?"

"ME!" answered half of the construction workers in the area.

"Pizza?"

"ME!" replied the other half.

"And of course, Emmet, your Burritos."

"AWESOME!"

"And Johnny, you'll have your Swedish Meatballs and roast beef with rice…Johnny?"

"Just pass 'em over here!" came a muffled voice from inside a rather massive hole.

Lucy quickly built a small conveyor belt to pass the food down.

"Thanks!" came Johnny's muffled voice again.

Lucy was about to go and chat with Emmet and his friends when she remembered she had forgotten something.

"Oh yes! The drinks!"

She passed out water, chocolate milk, orange juice and Coke to the workers, then passed down a Thermos flask of Ovaltine to Johnny.

"In case you need refills!"

"Thank you Lucy!"

After talking with her boyfriend and his mates, along with the seating plan for Emmet's rooftop dinner, Lucy peered down the hole.

"What have you found this time?"

"I'm goin' to need a crane!"

Immediately, one of the crane drivers stuffed the remains of his croissant in his mouth, grabbed his bottle of Coke, ran to his crane and drove it towards the hole.

"Over here! YES! Put it there! Now haul it out!"

The driver pulled a lever and started to haul whatever Johnny found out.

5 seconds later, the ground exploded. Minifigures scattered, while the crane driver swallowed his Coke nervously.

A massive, Russian, WW2-era tank rose out of the gigantic crater. Johnny, a lamp attached to his hat, poked his head out of the hatch, eating his lunch.

"That's the way to do it!"

As the builders scattered forward to scrape dust off and take a good look at the tank, Johnny also pulled out a few WWI weapons and assorted bits of samurai armour.

"That armour's going to interest Lloyd, he'll take it to Sensei Wu in the Far East."

"Is it possible that you could give it to the lad if you have the time after your delivery, Lucy?"

"Oh, yes. I have no other deliveries to do after these two I have to do later."

"Thanks! I'll just head down that hole again…"

And work resumed. Emmet waved goodbye to his girlfriend as she sped off to deliver a pizza in the Old West and in Middle Zealand.

At 5:30, the workers finished their epic musical number with demolition balls, cranes, bulldozers, explosions, Johnny Thunder using his shovel as a guitar, more explosions, Emmet's mech doing an awesome piano solo and even more explosions.

"All riiiiiiiiiiiiight!" yelled Frank, as workers streamed out of the gates and Johnny Thunder drove off to find Dr. Kilroy.

"Who wants to get hot wings and go craaaaaaaaaaaazy?"

"Nope. CROISSANTS!" yelled Wally.

"TURKEY LEGS!" replied Gail.

"GIANT SAUSAGES!" said Barry.

"Um, guys, aren't you supposed to come to my house for dinner?" asked Emmet.

"Oh, we'll get changed first!" said Gail.

"Yeah. Can't show up with ketchup stains everywhere, right?" laughed Barry.

"OK! You guys come at 6-I'll get ready!"

As Emmet walked to the carpark, he noticed it was closed.

"I wonder why?"

"HELP!"

A pretty, brown-haired, female office worker was hanging out of the top floor. Her car had crashed into another car that was trying to park. The driver of the other car was being taken into the ambulance, but the lady and the back of her car had somehow smashed into the top floor.

Emmet saw two of his fellow Master Builders-Superman hovering nearby, and the newly appointed Bad Cop. However, both were arguing.

Bad Cop's head was switching from his scribbled on-Good face as he reassured the woman, who was trying not to giggle at the way it looked, and to his Bad Cop face when he looked at Superman.

"Look, you great fancy-pants, I got here in the first place!" roared Bad Cop, spraying spittle at Superman.

"I used my SUPER SPEED to get here first! Your little, thoroughly _un-super _Police Dropship got here 2 SECONDS LATER! And I'm going to rescue her!"

"Well, you great ejit, Ms. Lane saw ME first, and that's the end of it, boyo!"

"Hmph! I saw Ms. Lane FIRST, not you! I could just fly over here and save her right now, but NO, you have to ruin it! Your little, gadget-filled, 'sophisticated' flying claptrap rescued her first! Rescued her? I could save a cat faster than that!"

"WHAT?"

Bad Cop dragged Superman by his cape and slammed him into the front of his police car repeatedly.

"DO YOU FEEL THAT, MR. FANCY PANTS? THIS IS A REAL POLICEMAN'S JOB, NOT ONE FOR SOME AMATEUR FLYING AROUND WHO WEARS HIS RED UNDERWEAR IN FRONT OF HIS SUIT!"

Meanwhile, the Fire Brigade had arrived, and Ms. Lane was now climbing down the ladder to safety while the two Master Builders tried to kill each other.

As Superman picked up Ms. Lane's wrecked car and threw it at Bad Cop, who made it explode via a series of shots from his laser revolver, Emmet asked the parking attendant if he could get his car.

"Nah." replied the parking attendant.

"We're going to just rescue your cars one by one-they may be ready tomorrow."

Emmet eventually walked back home, saying hello to his neighbours whenever and his fellow Master Builders.

"Hi Dave!"

"Hello brah. You and your friends wanna ride the waves this weekend?"

"Yes!"

"Hi Larry!"

"Hello. Here's your free doughnut, as usual."

"Thanks Larry!"

"Hi Shakespeare!"

"'Tis wonderful to see you, Emmet!"

"Same to you, Will! And hi, Lincoln!"

"Hello, Emmet!"

"Good afternoon, Dr. Kilroy! Hi Johnny!"

"Good to see you, Emmet!"

"Hello mate! I'll be coming along at the next hour or so!"

Finally, Emmet reached his apartment and unlocked the door to find Lucy asleep on the Double Decker couch.

"Uh…Lucy?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

Suddenly, Emmet had an idea from one of the movies he'd watched.

He crept up to Lucy's sleeping form and tickled her.

"Tickle tickle tickle!"

Lucy woke up and started to giggle.

"You like it? What if I tickle here-AAAAAAH THAT'S NOT FAIR! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Revenge! The Special must be tickled! It's only fair!"

They laughed as they had a massive tickle fight, ending in Emmet spinning Lucy around the room.

After half an hour of that, they stopped and furnished the house for a bit before cleaning up their normal outfits.

The bell sounded, and the door opened…

_BUT THERE WAS NO ONE THERE!_

"What the…"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh. Hi, Vitruvius."

There was an awkward silence as the ghost floated around randomly.

"Huh. I thought that would be scary. Hello, my sweet Emmet. And hello, Lucy. I shall start cooking."

Vitruvius pulled out a bag containing cooking utensils and his steak recipe, along with the ingredients. He then floated through the kitchen door and started making his steak.

Emmet and Lucy were setting the table on the rooftop for all their guests when there was a loud knock at the door. Emmet rushed down the ladder leading to the living room and answered the door

"Hi Gail! Hi Frank! Hi Wally! Hi Barry!"

Gail was in a denim jacket, a T-Shirt with the Bricksburg Workers logo on it, and jeans. Frank was in a lumberjack shirt with overalls. Wally had a red and white sweater and khakis. And Barry had a T-Shirt with a hot dog on it and jeans. They all had their helmets off, showing off their seriously awesome hair.

"Hi Emmet!"

"You guys start cooking-me and Lucy are setting up dinner on the rooftop!"

The workers promptly started cooking and singing "Everything is Awesome".

Afterwards, Lincoln, President Business, Johnny Thunder, Shakespeare, Lloyd Garmadon, Forestman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Metalbeard and the rest of the Fellowship of Strangers arrived, along with Bad Cop's parents, who were on holiday in Bricksburg, escorted by the Fellowship of the Ring.

Soon, they were all up on the rooftop, eating steak and laughing and talking, when Pa Cop brought up the subject of his son.

"How's me boy doing? Is he coming? I know he's busy, but he needs to eat."

"Um…"

Emmet told his parents what had happened at the carpark.

Ma Cop nodded worriedly.

"I always told my little boy, don't pick fights you can't win. Oh dear! What if he's being crushed by Superman?"

Green Lantern spoke up, after eating his steak first.

"Even though he hates me, and I don't know why, he's a good hero, but he can be a jerk sometimes."

"How about I fly ye there now to pick up the rogue?" asked Metalbeard.

Two minutes later, Pa Cop and Ma Cop returned with a very beat up Bad Cop and Superman, both glaring at each other.

"Now, son," said Ma Cop in a firm voice, "Don't pick fights you can't win!"

"But Mammy, he's always ruining my job! I go to save a cat, he picks it up first! Stop a robbery, he's there! Destroy aliens, he does it first! And when I do help, he's always taking the credit!"

"Well, saving cats IS his job, but I think he's getting a little too big for his spandex now."

Pa Cop walked over to Superman, who was in a wheelchair with a jet pack.

"Now, boyo, I don't like to tell you this, but you sometimes have to let the police deal with it."

Superman continued glaring.

"Look at Batman, lad! He saves the world, sure, but he only focuses on cats and evil supervillains, not the other crimes! That's for the police and Spider Man, but anyway, please keep your nose out of where you don't need to help! Understand, lad?"

Superman nodded sadly, his ego bruised while Batman grinned as he received an ego boost.

Ma Cop coughed.

"Son, about your good face…"

"Yes, Mam?"

"I think it's a little bit freaky…do you think it needs fixing?"

Emmet glanced nervously up to the sky. Could he call _Him_? It would scare the minifigures, but if _He _was the old one who could get _The Man _to fix Bad Cop…

"Batman, can I borrow your jet pack downstairs?"

"Sure. Take it. I'm going to finish this amazing ribeye."

Emmet strapped it on, grabbed Bad Cop and soared to the top of the sky.

Cries of "Look! It's the Special!" arose as minifigures around the Lego World stared in awe.

Emmet finally reached a large door in the middle of a big, swirling portal crackling with energy.

He took a deep breath, knocked twice and concentrated really hard, banishing all present thoughts from his mind.

**Back in the Lego World…**

A huge crack in the skies of all the Lego Worlds opened, revealing a human basement and the cheerful face of an 8 –and-a-half year old boy, otherwise known to the Lego World as "The Boy Upstairs."

"_Hi Emmet!"_

Emmet simply stayed as still as he could in Finn's hand.

Finn took Bad Cop's now inanimate figure to his dad, who was working at his desk.

"_Dad?"_

"_Yes, Finn?"_

"_Could you give Bad Cop his new Good face? His replacement was damaged."_

"_Hang on, I'm sure I have it there somewhere…"_

The minifigures waited nervously.

Eventually, Finn returned with Bad Cop, and dropped him through the massive sky-portal into the Lego World, as the minifigures stared in awe at their first glimpse of "The Boy Upstairs." Artists were busy sketching his face and sculpting his visage all over the Lego Universe, for they knew he wouldn't come often.

As Finn waved goodbye and the portal closed, Bad Cop turned around in his wheelchair.

The first reaction was a bunch of jaws dropping.

Good Cop was now incredibly handsome. He had a smiling face with knit eyebrows and stubble surrounding his face, which was now a nice peach colour. Emmet noticed that he resembled the new sheriff that he'd seen in the Old West lately, but younger.

"Oh, Son, you look wonderful! Just like your father when he was in his twenties!" said Ma Cop in joy, clapping her hands.

"You'll finally be able to get some girls now!" added Pa Cop.

Everyone came forward and complimented Bad Cop on his new face, while Superman glared enviously.

"Hey, it's not bad, buddy." said Green Lantern, putting his arms over Superman's shoulders.

"It's not like he looks way more badass than you, right?"

Superman responded by punching Green Lantern in the face.

"Um, guys, I hate to break the mood, but we're going to be filmed soon." said President Business.

"WHAT?" said Bad Cop, his Good Face turning into his Bad Face.

"Yeah, we're going to wish everyone a happy Steak Sunday."

"Oh, that's alright then." replied Emmet.

"OK, everyone-here it comes!"

Two seconds later, a news helicopter hovered onto the scene.

"GOOD EVENING, EVERYONE!" bellowed President Business.

"The Fellowship of Strangers are here tonight to wish everyone a happy Steak Sunday!"

The Fellowship gave their best smile-and-wave routines, then, for the Old West phonographs, their most cheerful Hellos.

"So, ENJOY YOUR STEAKS!" yelled President Business.

When dessert had finished, Emmet called everyone down.

"Benny's Space Adventures is on!"

Everyone grabbed drinks, Shakespeare and Lincoln made popcorn, and eventually everyone was sitting on the Double Decker Couch.

The logo for Benny's Space Adventures came on.

"When we last left our hero, he was dodging angry Martians and was speeding through the Sea of Asteroids, his spaceship badly damaged and low on health. Can he make it? Will he dodge the asteroids? Will he get the alien artifacts to the Moon Base? Will he get the picnic basket to his beloved Unikitty so they can have a picnic in space? Will he stop screaming Spaceship? Find out in Episode 10: Crash Course in Asteroid Dodging!"

_Benny was zooming through the Asteroid Sea, desperately trying to dodge the lasers shot at him and the asteroids threatening to smash his spaceship into pieces._

"_SPACESHIP! SPACESHIP! SPACESHIP!"_

"_Fuel now lowering to 20%" announced his computer._

"_NO NO NOOOOO! SPACESHIP!"_

_Benny screamed in desperation as the last remains of the Martian fleet zoomed past him._

_Benny quickly pressed a button and the Martian ships exploded. _

"_Phew, that's over. Now…OMG.O.S.H!"_

_Benny narrowly dodged an Asteroid._

"_You are almost home." said the Computer. _

"_YAAAAAAAAY! SPACESHIP! SPACESHIP! SPACESHIP!"_

_At the Moonbase, the Classic Space Astronauts and Unikitty, along with Luke Skywalker and friends, spilled out onto the moon in their suits._

"_He's here!"_

"_Go Benny!"_

"_You can do it!"_

"_Somebody signal to him!"_

"_EVERYBODY WITH ME! BENNY! BENNY! B-E-N-N-Y-"_

_Back on the retro Spaceship, there was bad news._

"_Fuel lowering to 10%"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_Fuel lowering to 5%" _

"_EMERGENCY LANDING!"_

"_Initiating Emergency Landing."_

_Benny was zooming towards the Moon, his spaceship sputtering and trailing smoke and sparks. A wing caught on fire._

"_BENNY! This is Admiral Jason! You're almost there-LOOK OUT!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screeched Benny as his spaceship zoomed towards a crater. He braced for impact._

"_I'M SORRY, UNIKITTY! EAT YOUR PICNIC WITHOUT MEEEEE-"_

The Master Builders were busy gasping in shock or staring at the screen in terror.

_Then his spaceship stopped._

_Back at the Moonbase, Luke Skywalker was using the Force to guide the Spaceship back safely._

"_C'mon, concentrate harder!"_

"_I'm trying, Han!"_

"_You can do it!" yelled the ghost of Anakin Skywalker._

"_Just let me concentrate, Dad."_

"_Oh well, this is good training for you."_

_Eventually, Benny and his beloved spaceship landed safely._

"_BENNY! You alright?"_

"_I'm fine, Lando."_

"_You did great, Benny!"_

"_Thanks, Jim!"_

"_Benny!"_

_Benny's best friend, Unikitty, bounced onto the scene, in her spacesuit,_

"_You did AWESOME! And now we can have a picnic!"_

"_Oh! YES! PICNIC! And I got the alien artifacts!"_

_The Astronauts quickly put the artifacts in a bag, while Han extracted one he needed._

_"Sweet! Now, time to sell this on the black market-"_

"_YOU MEAN YOU PUT BENNY THROUGH ALL OF THAT FOR A PROFIT?"_

_Han turned to see a very angry Leia. _

"_Er…"_

"_DATE CANCELLED!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Meanwhile, Benny and Unikitty were spreading a picnic blanket near the wrecked spaceship and eating space food._

"_AWESOME!"_

"_The cupcakes are wonderful! YAAAAAAAY!"_

"_Um…Unikitty?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Tomorrow is Valentine's Day…"_

"_YES! We get to spread love and happiness and there will be chocolate for EVERYONE!"_

"…_And I just wanted to say, will you be my spaceship-sorry, I mean, Valentine?"_

"_YES! YESYESYESYES! We can do so many awesome things together!"_

_And then the show ended._

_Next episode: "My Space Valentine!"_

"Awwwwwww!" said everyone.

"Anyway, I gotta be leaving now." said President Business.

"Me too."

"Same here."

"Tis' time to part, or, it is time to go, in case you're confused."

"OK, Goodbye everyone!"

When everyone left, Emmet and Lucy went to bed.

"Goodnight, Emmet!"

Emmet walked over and kissed his girlfriend on the lips before they both fell asleep, in each other's arms.

"_EWWWWWWWWWWW!"_

_Finn's father chuckled as his son made a disgusted face._

_"You just made them kiss!"_

"_And what's wrong with that?"_

"_Kissing gets you cooties!"_

_Finn's father sighed._

"_Finn, one thing you need to know is that kissing is not disgusting. You see Mommy and Daddy do it all the time."_

_Finn nodded, then gasped._

"_But do you two get Cooties?"_

_The Man Upstairs laughed._

"_No, of course we don't! Cooties is just a made up disease. So there's nothing wrong with kissing. It's a good way of expressing your love for each other."_

"_Oh. It's still weird when you and Mom do it though."_

"_Finn! Dad! Come up! It's Steak Sunday! Dinner's ready!"_

"_We'll be there in a minute!"_

_And with that, the Man and Boy Upstairs went to dinner._

**Author's Note:**

**So, that was a really long chapter, for my first Lego Movie fanfic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Recommend it on TV Tropes, favorite it, follow it, etc. But most of all, PLEASE give it reviews. Reviews make this author very happy. SO DO IT NOW!**


End file.
